The field of this invention relates primarily to improvements in the means for introducing the individualized charges of fuel into the different combustion cylinders of an engine and also to individualize removing of the exhaust gases from each of the combustion chambers of each cylinder.
The universally adopted poppet valve configuration for engines is inherently inefficient and also quite complex in construction. Inherently, a rotating valve system would be better than a reciprocating valve system, such as is incorporated in the poppet valves, but until the present time there has been no known usage of a rotary valve system.